happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus
Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are fan characters. Biographies Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are male Antarctic penguins. They are mostly seen together as a team. Like Waddles, their enemy is Spot. Waddles sometimes joins forces with them, as seen in their debut episode "The Flippered Five". Splendid sometimes assists them as their enemy is also Devious. They help other characters and beat up bad guys such as Devious, Punk, Splendont, Kivila, and Lifty & Shifty. They live in a base that looks like an igloo built with a security system to keep out intruders. Like real penguins, they favor fish. During their spare time when they are not planning for a mission, they often eat fish, watch TV, play games and sometimes chat to each other. As of A Walrus' Plans, The Penguins earned a new arch-nemesis, Dr. Flop. It's unknown what they exactly did to Dr. Flop, but they presumed he was dead and just ran away. However, Dr. Flop never seems to be able to kill The Penguins. Icy Icy is the commander and leader of the group. He sometimes acts as a sergeant, especially to Eggy. He also proposes plans to eliminate foes and solve mysteries. Icy has a medium to deep voice, similar to Splendid's and Pop's Eggy Eggy is the young and naive member of the group. His incompentence and mistakes sometimes help kill the foes, but sometimes leads to deaths of himself, the group or other HTFs. Eggy has a medium to high pitched voice. Freezer Freezer is the bulky, heavy and tough member of the group. He likes to pick on bullies such as Pierce and Bulky. He takes out tools and gadgets from his pockets. He is also crazy when it comes to explosives. He has a deep voice, similar to Evil Flippy's and Pop's. Arcticus Arcticus is level-headed and the inventor of the group. He builds inventions to help the group battle villains and Spot. He likes math and science. His favorite fish is tuna. He has a slightly deep voice which sounds similar to Josh. Roles Starring Roles *The Flippered Five *Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins *Tiny Enemy Within *That's My Fish, Not Yours! *Cold Flippers *Angry Arctic (Game) *Ozone, They Didn't! *Jello There *Belly Boom *Mission ImPenguinable *Tear Pressure *Snow Money, Snow Problems *Hard Boiled Eggy *PENGUINOTRON 2000 *Icy Cold *A Walrus' Plans *Peaceful Penguins *The King is Dead *Political Penguin Party *Walrus in Love (Icy) *Penguinity War Featuring Roles *Sweet Smelling and Sour *Hot Stuff *Stop the Spinning! *Pole it Over *Navy Seal *Who Gives a Duck? *Penguins Only *Under the Fur *Sea What I Did There? *Gerbil and the Walrus *Walrus in Love (Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) *Spot and the Flop Appearances *Could be Curtains *Thriller Night *French Revolution Trivia *They sometimes join Waddles to kill Spot because they are all penguins. *They are inspired by the Penguins from the Madagascar movie franchise and spin-off series. Icy is based off Skipper, Eggy off Private, Freezer off Rico, and Arcticus of Kowalski. *After Josh, they are the most significant characters made by RespectTheDisney5. *Like real penguins, they like to eat fish. *Another fan character shares the same name as Icy's. Instead of a penguin, she's a marmot. *Arcticus' name comes from the word Arctic (despite being an Antarctic animal) and Spartacus (Roman gladiator) combined. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:penguins Category:Quartet Characters Category:Free to Use